It's bound to get you someday
by BloomsburyHP
Summary: Hermiona jest od lat nieszczęśliwie zakochana w Ronie Weasley'u i marzy by to z nim przeżyć pierwszy pocałunek. Niespodziewanie jednak pozwala zbliżyć się do siebie Draco Malfoy'owi a wspólnie przeżyte chwile stają się początkiem ich intensywnej i skomplikowanej relacji.
1. Chapter 1

Nagle poczuła, że Draco złapał ją za ramię i w zdecydowany sposób prowadzi w głąb bocznego korytarza. Korytarz ten znajdował się niedaleko głównej hali ale ponieważ był zakończony ślepą uliczką normalnie nikt się ku niemu nie kierował. Dla uczniów szukających chwili intymności czy próbujących coś ukryć stanowił wspaniałe miejsce teraz jednak był zupełnie pusty. Brakowało w nim lamp więc przed całkowitą ciemnością ratował go jedynie blask księżyca wpadający przez strzeliste, gotyckie okna.

Draco skierował Hermionę ku przerwie między miejscami na które padało światło i zbliżył się na tyle, że dziewczyna całkowicie wypełniała przestrzeń między jego ciałem a ścianą.

Oszołomiona Gryfonka dopiero po chwili zorientowała się co jest zamiarem chłopaka gdy jedną ręką objął ją w pasie przyciskając ją jeszcze bliżej a drugą podparł jej podbródek kierując go ku górze. Następnie powoli pochylił się zwrócony ku jej twarzy i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Przez krótki moment ich wargi przylegały do siebie. Po chwili Ślizgon uniósł głowę i badawczym wzrokiem studiował twarz dziewczyny. Próbował uchwycić jej speszone spojrzenie oczekując jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

Tymczasem Hermiona tkwiła wciąż z pustym wzrokiem wbitym w jego klatkę piersiową i nawet nie drgnęła gdy po raz drugi skierował jej twarz ku sobie. Jego usta szybko odnalazły jej i po chwili przejechał językiem po jej dolnej, obfitszej wardze. Jego ręka przeszła spod jej podbródka ku włosom które delikatnie pociągnął zmuszając Hermionę by otworzyła usta i pozwoliła mu pogłębić pocałunek.

Draco poczuł, że Granger cała zesztywniałą pod wpływem tego co robił ale zaskoczony stwierdził, że nie przerywa ich zbliżenia i całkowicie mu się poddaje. Pomyślał, że łatwo poznać, że to jej pierwszy raz. Pozwoliła mu przejąć kontrolę jakby bała lub krępowała się wykonać choćby najmniejszy ruch. Chłonął jej smak i zapach i z rozkoszą stwierdził, że technika to nie wszystko, że takie nieśmiałe i delikatne pieszczoty z całkowicie nieuświadomioną dziewczyną sprawiają mu taką samą jeśli nie większą przyjemność niż te które przeżywał z bardziej doświadczonymi partnerkami.

Hermione opanowało dziwaczne fizyczne otępienie i biernie poddawała się Malfoyowi, który nie wypuszczał jej z objęć i całował z rosnącym zaangażowaniem i namiętnością. Jej umysł ledwo rejestrował to co się właśnie działo, jakby nie mogąc w pełni pojąć irracjonalności sytuacji, w której się znalazła. Przez lata zdawało jej się, że nienawidzi Dracona, że przewyższa go pod każdym względem i nigdy nie będzie miała z nim nic wspólnego.

Teraz jednak stała w jego silnym objęciu niezdolna do wykonania żadnego kroku. Może gdyby to nie był jej pierwszy pocałunek i gdyby Ślizgon nie był tak zdecydowany znalazłaby siłę by przerwać jego zachłanne pocałunki i odejść.

Draco był jednak pierwszym chłopakiem, który znalazł się tak blisko niej i oszołomiona nowym doznaniem na chwilę straciła władzę nad sobą.

Przez lata obserwowała całujące się pary z niesmakiem nie mogąc zrozumieć tak nieskrępowanych objawów bliskości i dziwiła się, że niektórzy zdolni są do pocałunków nawet z nieznajomymi dla paru chwil przyjemności. Myślała, że ona potrafiłaby się przeciwstawić porywom uczuć lub przerwać wszystko gdy tylko by o tym pomyślała. To były jednak tylko jej wyobrażenia. W rzeczywistości stała z chłopakiem, do którego żywiła wieloletnią odrazę i poddawała się nowym, upajającym odczuciom.

Hermiona już jako mała dziewczynka postanowiła sobie, że pierwszy pocałunek odda tylko swojemu ukochanemu mężczyźnie i przez wiele lat nie złamała postanowienia odtrącając chłopców którzy chcieli się do niej zbliżyć. Jej ukochany był dla niej niedostępny więc przez wszystkie nastoletnie lata mogła jedynie wyobrażać sobie jak wyglądają takie intymne spotkania. To co przeżywała w tym momencie przerosło wszystkie imaginacje mimo iż Draco daleki był od jej ideału. Przewyższał jednak wszystko czego mogłaby się po nim spodziewać i kompletnie ją zaskoczył.

Gdy na sekundy przed zbliżeniem ich ust domyśliła się co się stanie jej umysł wytworzył szybką wizję tego jaki będzie pocałunek Malfoya. Była pewna, że będzie taki jak on sam- ostry, nieprzyjemny i cierpki. Tymczasem Ślizgon całował ją w sposób tak niespodziewanie delikatny i czuły, że gdzieś w głębi budziły się w niej uczucia, których istnienia nawet nie podejrzewała. Gdyby parę godzin wcześniej ktoś powiedziałby jej, że w uścisku tego cynicznego, złośliwego chłopaka będzie czuła się pożądana i bezpieczna roześmiałaby się. Ale taka była rzeczywistość i nagle uderzyło ją że to wszystko dzieję się naprawdę.

A to nie z nim powinna to przeżywać, to nie dla niego przeznaczony był ten pocałunek.

Tymczasem Draco zaczął całować ją z jeszcze większą intensywnością. Ręką która była dotychczas w jej włosach próbował złapać jej dłoń i umieścić na swoim ramieniu tak by przywarła do niego całkowicie.

To było dla Hermiony impulsem do zakończenia sytuacji. Odzyskawszy trzeźwy osąd stwierdziła, że musi przerwać to co się między nimi dzieje zanim Draco posunie się za daleko. Wyrwała swoją dłoń z uścisku Ślizgona i delikatnie pchnęła jego klatkę piersiową próbując jednocześnie odwrócić od niego głowę. Gdy nadal nie przerywał pocałunku a jego jedna ręka wciąż oplatała ją w pasie dwiema dłońmi zdecydowanie odepchnęła go od siebie i wyrwała się spod jego ust.

Malfoy lekko zachwiał się do tyłu ,po czym się wyprostował i jakby wyrwany z letargu niewidzącymi oczami spojrzał z góry na Hermionę. Jej klata piersiowa falowała od przyśpieszonego oddechu a na jej policzkach wykwitły głębokie rumieńce. Z trudem spojrzała na twarz chłopaka który już zdążył wrócić do rzeczywistości a jedyną oznaką tego, że coś się przed chwilą stało były jego zmarszczone brwi. Hermionie zdawało się, że przez chwilę przez jego twarz przemknął cień głębokiej irytacji i czegoś w rodzaju zniecierpliwienia ale szybko się opanował i przybrał swój zwykły chłodno-obojętny wyraz.

-Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak?- spytał cichym głosem, w którym pod pozornym spokojem pobrzmiewała nuta złości i rozczarowania.

Gryfonka zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami na dźwięk tego pytania. Wydało jej się dalece nieadekwatne i wręcz absurdalne. Jakby to co się przed sekundami między nimi działo było normalną sytuacją wyjątkowo zakłóconą jakimś odejściem od schematu.

-A czy w ogóle stało się coś tak? Dlaczego ...- ,,dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś'' chciała powiedzieć ale te słowa nie potrafiły przejść jej przez gardło. Dopiero gdy wypowiedziała te myśli Hermiona uświadomiła sobie jak słaby i płaczliwy ma głos. To pogłębiło zaskoczenie na twarzy Ślizgona, który przez chwile wpatrywał się w jej twarz niezwykle intensywnie jakby czegoś szukał. Wreszcie zmarszczył brwi i już nie kryjąc irytacji prychnął:

-Chyba nie powiesz mi teraz, że cie do tego zmusiłem, mogłaś to przerwać już na początku.

-Wiem -powiedziała łamiącym się głosem Hermiona- i nie twierdzę, że mnie do czegokolwiek zmusiłeś tylko...

-Tylko co?- wysyczał Draco a jego twarz zastygła w prześmiewczym grymasie niczym teatralna maska.

-To było tak niespodziewanie, ja..

-Chciałaś zaczekać z tym pocałunkiem na Wesleya- stwierdził drwiąco i szybko odwrócił głowę w bok jakby nie mógł dłużej na nią patrzeć.

Hermiona stała niczym przyklejona do ściany, nie mogąc wydobyć już ani słowa, czując jak w każdej sekundzie narastają w niej złość i wstyd.

-Chodź, odprowadzę cię do dormitorium-odezwał się wreszcie Draco beznamiętnym tonem.

Spojrzał na nią pustymi oczyma jakby to co się przed chwilą wydarzyło nigdy nie miało miejsca. W normalnej sytuacji Hermiona popisałaby się swoim bystrym umysłem i sarkastycznym językiem i oznajmiłaby mu , że sama trafi do sypialni Gryfonek ale była zbyt osłupiała i przygnębiona by się odezwać lub chociaż podnieść głowę.

Draco ruszył a ona cicho krok za nim. Szedł wyprostowany i nieporuszony. Ich kroki odbijały się echem gdy szli schodami po kamiennych schodach i Hermiona pomyślała, że jeszcze chwila a się rozpłacze.

Wreszcie stanęli przed portretem Grubej Damy i po raz pierwszy od opuszczenia ciemnego korytarza spojrzała na Malfoya. Jego twarz powróciła już do swojego normalnego wyrazu, cierpkiej mieszanki obojętności i pychy.

-Życzyłbym ci dobranoc Granger ale jakie to ma teraz znaczenie-wyszeptał Draco po czym nie zaszczycając jej nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem odwrócił się i odszedł schodami w dół.


	2. Chapter 2

Kilka tygodni wcześniej

W Hogwarcie rozpoczynał się nowy rok szkolny. Hermiona, Ron i Harry wkroczyli w szósty, przedostatni rok nauki. Choć żadne z nich nie wypowiadało tych myśli na głos czuli niemałe przerażenie na myśli o końcu szkoły i przyszłym wyborze zawodu. W poprzednich latach byli zbyt zajęci by dłużej zastanowić się nad przyszłością a perspektywa opuszczenia Hogwartu wydawała się tak odległa, że wręcz nierzeczywista. Teraz gdy pozostały im tylko dwa lata postanowili cieszyć się każdym dniem i każdą chwilą spędzoną wspólnie w ukochanych murach. Hermiona zdołała nawet namówić Harrego i Rona do złożenia obietnicy dotyczącej ich zaangażowania w naukę i już w połowie wakacji rozpisała dla każdego plan lektur i zaklęć , które powinni nadrobić.

Atmosfera obawy o przyszłość i dorosłe życie zaczęła udzielać się wszystkim szóstoklasistom więc uczniowie odpuścili sobie wszelakie konflikty a walka o punkty w wyścigu domów nie była już dla nich tak istotna. Nawet między Gryfonami a Ślizgonami zapanował względny spokój. Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą gdy na początku roku Malfoy i jego grupa nie podeszli do niej, Harrego i Rona by jak zwykle wdać się w pyskówkę. Ślizgoni z Draconem na czele zaczęli po prostu ignorować Gryfonów zamykając się w swoim ciasnym kręgu.

Hermiona podejrzewała, że ta bierność z ich story jest bardziej wynikiem pychy i pogardy niż dobrych intencji ale wolała znosić z ich strony dziwne milczenie niż wdawać się w bezsensowne utarczki.

Z kolei Ron i Harry nie mogli uwierzyć w nagłe unormowanie relacji między ich domami i gdy Draco mijał ich obojętnie na korytarzu wręcz piorunowali go wzrokiem prowokując do zwrócenia na nich uwagi i rozpoczęcia kłótni. Ostatecznie doszli do wniosku, że Ślizgon i jego paczka planują coś okropnego względem Gryfonów a ich nagłe neutralne zachowanie ma jedynie uśpić ich czujność. Godzinami spierali się wymyślając nowe teorie dotyczące ich sekretnego planu.

Hermiona nie brała udziału w ich rozważaniach uważając je za zwykłą stratę czasu. Wiedziała , że nawet jeśli Ślizgoni coś zamierzają nie ma na to żadnego wpływu. Zdecydowanie wolała wierzyć , że ich nagły spokój nie jest pozą i będzie się utrzymywał już do końca szkoły. W tym roku miała uczęszczać na zaawansowane zajęcia z ważenia eliksirów a większość uczniów, którzy mieli się uczyć razem z nią było właśnie członkami Sliterinu. Bardzo pragnęła uzyskiwać jak najlepsze wyniki a praca w stresie i nieprzyjaznym towarzystwie z pewnością byłaby sporą przeszkodą więc starała się być dobrej myśli.

####

Draco leniwym wzrokiem omiótł nie całkiem jeszcze zapełnioną salę lekcji eliksirów. Pomyślał, że jej wygląd jest jakby odzwierciedleniem wykładającego w niej Snape'a. Była mroczna, duszna i nieprzyjemna a na większości przedmiotów osadził się oleisty opar.

Żywił względem Snape'a i jego zajęć raczej pozytywne uczucia nigdy jednak nie wychylał się na tyle by ktoś mógł go posądzić o bycie pupilkiem nauczyciela. Przez to był nieco zaskoczony faktem , że i on znalazł się w tej elitarnej, zaawansowanej grupie. Po namyśle zrozumiał, że Snape chciał uderzyć w jego ambicję i umieszczając go wśród lepszych uczniów zmotywować do pracy.

Młody Malfoy był ucieleśnieniem stwierdzenia ,,zdolny ale leniwy''. Był inteligentny i nauka przychodziła mu z łatwością ale nigdy nie miał potrzeby angażować się w walkę o ponadprzeciętne wyniki. Uważał, że istnieje wiele rzeczy o wiele bardziej zajmujących od siedzenia w książkach i gdy tylko miał okazję korzystał z wszelakich dostępnych rozrywek.

Starszym Ślizgonom nieobce były częste imprezy wypełnione alkoholem i innymi używkami. Większość pozwalała sobie też na przygodny seks i Draco miał już za sobą spore doświadczenie. W dormitorium Ślizgonów nigdy nie było spokojnie ale dzięki ich sprytowi żadne dzikie przyjęcie nie skończyło się interwencją nauczycieli. Oczywiście Dumbledore i reszta kadry doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego na co pozwalają sobie szósto i siódmoklasiści ale nie ingerowali wiedząc, że żadne zakazy względem niepokornego domu Sliterina nie mają żadnego sensu. Między najstarszymi uczniami a wykładowcami istniała jakby niespisana umowa- pozwalamy wam na wszystko o ile trzymacie to w ukryciu i nie angażujecie młodszych. Ślizgoni nie byli wyjątkiem i wszystkim uczniom wszystkich domów często zdarzało się upić, wielu regularnie uprawiało seks ze swoimi partnerami lub wymykało się nocą z Hogwartu by praktykować niebezpieczne zaklęcia. Szkoła magii nie różniła się zbytnio od innych a jej uczniowie byli też zwykłymi nastolatkami w których z wielką mocą buzowały hormony.

Drakco ponownie rozejrzał się po sali i zobaczył Hermionę Granger żywo dyskutującą z siedzącym w sąsiedniej ławce krukonem Thomasem Delonem. Prawie się roześmiał na myśl, że razem stanowiliby najbardziej irytującą lecz zapewne najlepiej dobraną parę Hogwartu. Oboje byli wzorowymi uczniami, głównymi prefektami swoich domów i cieszyli się ogólną sympatią.

Delon był jednym z najpopularniejszych uczniów i mogło by się wydawać, że idealnie radzi sobie dosłownie w każdej dziedzinie życia. Był bardzo wysoki, przystojny i mówił z ujmującym walijskim akcentem. Zawsze był bardzo uprzejmy i dżentelmeński ale nie było w tym żadnej służalczości czy lizusostwa więc swoimi manierami wzbudzał zachwyt zarówno wśród nauczycielek jak i uczennic. Dodatkowo osiągał świetne wyniki w nauce, grał w drużynie qudditcha i często organizował imprezy na których pomimo ogromnych ilości alkoholu nie zdarzały się żadne przykre sytuacje.

Draco pomyślał kiedyś, że gdyby został obdarzony przyjemnym usposobieniem i zależało by mu na opinii innych mógłby być dokładnie taki jak on. Nie chodziło tu o szkolną rozpoznawalność, Malfoy był równie popularny co Delon co nie znaczył, że cieszył sie sympatią. Uważany był za atrakcyjnego ale nieprzyjemnego, przebiegłego niebotycznie zepsutego panicza, z resztą całkowicie słusznie. Traktował wszystkich z góry, często bywał złośliwy i prześmiewczy a swoją cenną uwagą obdarzał jedynie swój ciasny krąg Ślizgońskich przyjaciół nie mógł więc wzbudzać pozytywnych uczuć. Thomas był zawsze rozbrajająco czarujący i wszystkich traktował w ten sam, uprzejmy sposób nic więc dziwnego, że nawet gdy zrywał z dziewczyną lub przegrywał mecz robił to w naprawdę pięknym stylu.

Hermiona roześmiała się głośno na dźwięk czegoś co powiedział Delon i Malfoy przeniósł swą uwagę na nią. Kiedyś uważał ją za najbardziej irytującą dziewczynę w szkole ale odkąd przestali wymieniać się złośliwościami zauważył, że nie była taka zła. Mogłaby być całkiem w porządku gdyby się trochę wyluzowała i przestała zadawać z tymi nieudacznikami Potterem i Wesley'em.

Draco łapał się na tym, że juz w piątej klasie zdarzało mu się jej przyglądać podczas wspólnych lekcji. Była atrakcyjna i wyróżniała się na tle innych uczennic , które za bardzo przejmowały się wyglądem osiągając często groteskowy efekt poprzez nadużywanie kosmetyków. Hermiona była całkowicie naturalna i nawet jej gęste, napuszone włosy stanowiły pewien spójny element jej intrygującej powierzchowności. Ślizgon już nie pierwszy raz zauważył, że prócz ślicznej buzi pod jej grzecznym, szkolnym mundurkiem skrywała smukłą, apetyczną figurę. Granger mogłaby przebierać w adoratorach gdyby nie jej pedantyczny charakter i żałosne zadurzenie w Wesleyu. Choć podobała się wielu żaden chłopak nigdy nie próbował się do niej zbliżyć , wiedząc , że nie mają szans w obliczu jej uczucia do Rona.

Jaka szkoda- pomyślał ironicznie Dracon. Był bardzo ciekawy jaką dziewczyną byłaby perfekcyjna prymuska Hogwartu. Przeczuwał, że wyzwolona z konwenansów mogłaby okazać się bardzo zmysłowa i interesująca. Na miejscu Rona już dano wykorzystałby jej uczucie i porządnie się z nią zabawił ale najwyraźniej Weasley był nie tylko głupi ale i ślepy i wolał zadawać się z przaśną i niezbyt lotną Lavender Brown.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do sali wkroczył Snape. Przeszedł środkiem omiatając boki ławek swoją czarną peleryną a wśród uczniów zapanowała idealna cisza. Staną na nauczycielskim podium i uważnie rozejrzał po twarzach zebranych. Potem rozpoczął swój nudny monolog mówiący o tym, że zaawansowane lekcje eliksirów powinny być dla nich prawdziwym zaszczytem i zagroził, że nie będzie miał żadnych skrupułów przy pozbywaniu się nieefektywnych uczniów.

Draco pomyślał, że równie dobrze mógłby w tej chwili wstać i wyjść ale zauważył zdegustowaną twarz Snape'a i postanowił oszczędzić sobie przedstawienia jakie ten by mu urządził gdyby tylko próbował opuścić salę.

-Rozpoczniemy naukę od trudnego projektu jakim będzie przygotowanie eliksiru _lejpedris_ \- ciągnął swoim zwykłym znudzonym głosem gdy ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w górę obwieszczając jej gotowość do udzielenia precyzyjnej, podręcznikowej odpowiedzi na temat eliksiru. Snape jak zwykle ją zlekceważył i kontynuował swój wywód mówiąc jaka to niebezpieczna i trudna do uwarzenia substancja.

-Ponieważ przygotowanie tego eliksiru jest bardzo czasochłonne i wymaga dużego nakładu pracy będziecie go robić w parach. Dobierzcie sobie partnerów i usiądźcie razem w ławkach.

W klasie zapanowało poruszenie gdy uczniowie zaczęli wybierać się nawzajem i zamieniać miejscami. Draco siedział nieporuszony w ostatniej ławce i zauważył, że Pansy Parkinson posyła mu przepraszające spojrzenie dosiadając się do innej ślizgonki zamiast do niego. Nie wiedziała, że Malfoy ucieszył się z takiego rozwoju sytuacji .Pansy była dobra do spisków czy wyśmiewania się z innych ale na dłuższą metę była męcząca i nie potrafiła należycie przyłożyć się do zadań. Szczegółem było to, że była w nim śmiertelnie zakochana a jej zalotom bardzo daleko było do subtelności. Draco doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko ale kompletnie nie był nią zainteresowany w _ten_ sposób a nie zamierzał się do czegokolwiek zmuszać tylko po to by sprawić jej przyjemność. Jej atencja bawiła go ale przede wszystkim sprawiała, że kompletnie jej nie szanował.

-Granger na co czekasz, nie widzisz , że tylko Malfoy został bez pary, dosiądź się do niego w ostatniej ławce- powiedział Snape ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem czającym się w kącikach ust. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z napiętych relacji między gryfonami a ślizgonami więc zapewne uważał, że umieszczenie Hermiony w jednej parze z Draco będzie wybornym żartem i ostudzi nieco ambicje przemądrzałej prymuski.

Drako zauważył, że Hermiona jeszcze chwile nie wstawała z ławki jakby zastanawiając się czy rozpocząć kłótnie z profesorem. Najwidoczniej uznała jednak, że bezsensem jest mu się sprzeciwiać i ruszyła na koniec klasy wyraźnie zmieszana. Odsunęła krzesło obok Malfoya z niezręcznym piskiem i usiadła sztywno starając się na niego nie patrzeć. Spodziewał się po niej mniej patetycznego i dziecinnego zachowania.


	3. Chapter 3

Otwórzcie podręczniki na stronie 394, przeczytajcie przepis bardzo powtarzam bardzo dokładnie i ustalcie plan pracy na najbliższe tygodnie- powiedział Snape i rzucił klasie oczekujące, wyzywające spojrzenie. Rozległ się cichy szmer i wszyscy zabrali się do roboty.

Hermiona nadal siedziała nieporuszona niczym kukła i Draco choć patrząc na nią poczuł przypływ irytacji odezwał się pierwszy siląc się na względnie neutralny ton:

-Chyba obydwoje zgodzimy się co do tego, że żadne złośliwości czy utarczki nie polepszą sytuacji. Pewnie ogromnie zależy ci na ocenie, mi również może więc postaramy się zachować jak ludzie i po prostu uwarzymy to jak najszybciej?

Granger odwróciła się w jego stronę i słuchała z rosnącym zdumieniem na twarzy, mało brakowała a ze zdziwienia otworzyłaby usta. Po chwili chyba wróciła do siebie, zamrugała kilka razy i odpowiedziała dość sztucznym głosem:

-Oczywiście mi też zależy na normalnej współpracy, cieszę się, że oboje to rozumiemy.

Zwraca się do mnie jakbym był wychowanym w stadzie wilków dzikusem- pomyślał Ślizgon ale nic nie odpowiedział i sięgnął po książkę zaczynając czytać przepis. Hermiona zrobiła to samo starając się zachować jak największy dystans gdy oboje pochylili swoje głowy nad tekstem. Zaczęła robić notatki, pokazała je Draco i w kilku, krótkich zdaniach podzielili się obowiązkami. Po lekcji zdumiona pomyślała, że nawet Malfoy potrafi czymś pozytywnie zaskoczyć.

####

Kolejne lekcje i wspólna praca przebiegały o dziwo spokojnie i sprawnie. Dzielili się określonymi zadaniami, Draco kilka razy poprosił Hermionę o wskazówki i nawet jej za to podziękował. Przez podziękowanie rozumiał ledwo widoczne skinienie głowy ale i tak było to więcej niż kiedykolwiek się po nim spodziewała.

Każde jego słowo wypowiedziane było lodowatym tonem i prawie nigdy na nią nie patrzył ale w porównaniu do tego jak mogłyby wyglądać wspólne lekcje Hermiona uważała jego zachowanie za prawie ... miłe.

Oczywiście o jakichkolwiek innych interakcjach nie było mowy. Przez większość czasu pracowali w ciszy i jeśli się odzywali były to profesjonalne uwagi, suche i konkretne. Gryfonka męczyła się w takim układzie i gdyby był to ktoś inny z pewnością cały czas rozmawiałaby i żywo pomagała we wszystkim.

Jednak z Malfoyem taka lodowata uprzejmość była najlepszym wyjściem . Czasem czuła napięcie czekając choćby na jakieś złośliwe, pogardliwe spojrzenie z jego strony ale nigdy nie zwracał się ku niej o ile nie było to absolutnie konieczne.

Jakby była trędowata i przez zwykłą rozmowę mógł się od niej zarazić. Dziwnie, że w ogóle zgodził się dzielić ławkę ze szlamą- pomyślała kiedyś ale wiedząc, że do końca projektu pozostała jedna lekcja oszczędziła sobie wypowiedzenia tej myśli na głos.

####

Gdy po pełnym miesiącu wreszcie ukończyli eliksir Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą.

Nie dość, że wyszedł on prawie tak idealny jak był opisany w podręczniku to jeszcze odbyło się to bez żadnej przykrej sceny z Malfoyem. Gdy Snape odczytywał oceny i okazało się, że mikstura Draco i Hermiony jest najlepsza spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Granger pomyślała, że powstrzymywanie się od złośliwości i wyjątkowe przyłożenie do pracy były dla niego sporym wyzwaniem więc odwróciła się w jego stronę z zamiarem podziękowania.

Tymczasem Draco szybkim ruchem wstał z krzesła i z wysoko uniesioną głową wyszedł z sali.

####

Dzień ukończenia eliksiru dla Snape'a zbiegał się z szkolnym balem. Od czasu wielkiej zabawy poprzedzającej Turniej Trójmagiczny bale w głównej sali Hogwatu weszły do tradycji i odbywały się 4 razy do roku- 2 na początku semestrów i 2 na ich koniec.

Choć te potańcówki wzbudzały entuzjazm głównie młodszych uczniów (na starszych przyzwyczajonych do innych imprez nie robiły już takiego wrażenia) wszyscy w nich uczestniczyli i nawet gdy nie brali czynnego udziału w zabawie obserwowali (lub złośliwie obmawiali) zachowanie innych.

Bale odbywające się w pierwszym miesiącu były o miele mniej wystawne i oficjalne nie było więc konieczności zapraszania osoby towarzyszącej. Było to wielką ulgą dla Hermiony, która od pewnego czasu nie mogła liczyć na przyjacielskie zaproszenie od Rona lub Harrego jak to dotąd bywało.

Potter mimo swej popularności wolał przychodzić sam licząc na to, że wzbudzi to sympatię i uwagę Ginny a Ron...cóż Ron odkąd zaczął chodzić z Lavender na każdym balu zachowywał się wręcz żenująco. Razem ze swoją dziewczyną wypijali przed balem kilka butelek kremowego piwa bu potem nieskrępowanie obściskiwać się na parkiecie na oczach całej szkoły.

Hermiona była rozczarowana zachowaniem Rola ale nie potrafiła myśleć o nim źle.

Uważała, takie postępowanie za przejściowy okres głupoty, który minie gdy chłopak trochę wydorośleje a to co czuje do Lavender (jeśli czuł coś innego poza pożądaniem) trochę osłabnie.

Nie miała wcale ochoty iść na bal ale jak zwykle nie potrafiła odmówić przyjacielowi przysługi. Harry poprosił by na balu trzymali się razem mając nadzieję, że do Hermiony podejdzie Ginny. Dzięki temu mógłby z nią porozmawiać nie zwracając uwagi Rona i nie prowokując wyrzutów, że narzuca się jego młodszej siostrzyczce.

Hermiona uważała zachowanie Harrego za oznakę tchórzostwa ale nie miała serca mu odmówić. Wiedziała co naprawdę czuł do Ginny i , że jego flirty z innym są tylko próbą stłumienia myśli o niej. Na jego miejscu porozmawiałaby szczerze z Ronem dając do zrozumienia, że lepiej dla jego siostry będzie zadawać się z nim niż z jakimś obcym chłopakiem o niejasnych zamiarach.

Wiele razy próbowała nakłonić do tego Pottera ale on nie chciał słuchać, bojąc się, że straciłby przyjaciela i ukochaną za jednym razem. Hermionie było bardzo przykro patrzeć na tą sytuację bo wiedziała , że Ginny także czuje coś do Harrego i czeka na jakiś zdecydowany krok z jego strony.

Miał on nadejść gdy po krótkiej obecności na sali do stojących na balu Harrego i Hermiony podeszła najmłodsza Weasley'owna. Przez pewien czas rozmawiali w trójkę omawiając wygląd balu i patrząc na kołyszące się na parkiecie pary.

W pewnym momencie Harry szepnął coś Ginny na ucho i wziął ją za rękę a oboje spojrzeli pytająco na Hermionę.

-Idźcie już, nic mu nie powiem- powiedziała na wpół zirytowana, na wpół rozbawiona i patrzyła jak cicho ulatniają się z hali.

Oparła się o ścianę i westchnęła. Zwykle nie miała do czynienia z samotnością. Z Ronem którego kochała spędzała codziennie mnóstwo czasu jako przyjaciółka ale rozglądając się po tulących się do siebie na parkiecie parach poczuła niemiły chłód w żołądku. Nie zazdrościła im ale doznała smutnego odczucia , że być może coś bardzo ważnego ją omija.

W tej samej chwili zobaczyła Draco idącego w jej stronę i momentalnie zrobiło jej się gorąco.

Wiedziała, że gdyby był w normalnym stanie nigdy nie podszedł by do niej na balu, na pewno nie po to by porozmawiać. Nie chciał jej także zaprosić do tańca bo prawie nigdy nie tańczył i gdy już zapraszał jakąś dziewczynę na parkiet wiadomo było ze następnym przystankiem będzie jego łóżko.

A jednał szedł zdecydowanie do niej i było widać, że jest pijany.

Hermionie zrobiło się po prostu przykro na myśl, że zdołali na lekcjach normalnie ze sobą przebywać a teraz on wszystko zrujnuje. Była pewna, że skoro eliksir jest już skończony dłużej nie muszą znosić swojej obecności Ślizgon nadrobi zaległe tygodnie i wygranie co o niej myśli.

-Witaj Granger- powiedział i stanął na tyle blisko, że czuła słodki zapach likieru z jego ust. Alkohol sprawił, że jego postawa nie była tak sztywna jak zwykle a w oczach tańczyły wyzywające iskierki.

Postanowiła nie reagować na jego zaczepki i stała spokojnie obserwując parkiet.

-Widzę, że ostro świętujesz nasze wspaniałe oceny z eliksirów- rzucił sarkastycznie i zlustrował ją od czubka głowy po palce u stóp.

-Nie potrzebuje alkoholu by dobrze się bawić- opowiedziała sucho Hermiona.

-Ale ty w ogóle się nie bawisz- powiedział Draco i ku jej ogromnemu zdziwieniu nie była to złośliwość ale prawie smutna uwaga. Spojrzała na niego i zobaczyła , że Ślizgon nadal bacznie ją obserwuje.

Wzruszyła ramionami i nic nie odpowiedziała. Co mogła odpowiedzieć, taka była prawda.

Malfoy zrobił dwa kroki w bok i stanął po jej lewej stronie także opierając się o ścianę. Sięgnął do kieszeni i zapalił papierosa nie zwracając uwagi, że któryś z nauczycieli może to zobaczyć. Zaciągnął się głęboko i wypuścił smugę dymu przed siebie podczas gdy Hermiona zobaczyła Rona i Lavender Brown splecionych w uścisku na drugim końcu sali. Całowali się bez żadnego skrępowania a Ron trzymał obie ręce na jej pośladkach.

-Żałosne- powiedział Draco widząc na kogo skierowany jest jej wzrok- Ile jeszcze czasu zamierzasz zmarnować na mrzonki o Weasley'u?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi czując się dogłębnie urażona. Po pierwsze nie spodziewała się, że jej uczucie do Rona jest tak oczywiste, że dostrzega je nawet Draco Malfoy, po drugie ta uwaga trafiła w wyjątkowo czuły punkt.

-Nie twoja sprawa, nie masz o niczym pojęcia- wysyczała i ruszyła się z miejsca ale Drako wyciągnął rękę i zatrzymał w powietrzu na wysokości jej pasa jakby próbując ją zatrzymać. Hermiona spojrzała na niego wściekła a on ze spokojną pewnością siebie odparł:

-Może jednak nie jesteś taka inteligentna skoro mogłabyś mieć każdego chłopaka a wolisz stać tu sama i oglądać się na takiego prostaka.

-Ron nie jest żadnym prostakiem! Co ty możesz wiedzieć o uczuciach skoro nigdy nie zainteresowałeś się dziewczyną na dłużej niż wymagałoby tego zaciągnięcie jej do sypialni- powiedziała Hemiona i od razu przeraziła się swojej szczerości.

Draco uśmiechnął się jakby obserwował wściekłe ale kompletnie nieszkodliwe kociątko.

-Tak ale to wciąż lepsze niż marnowanie młodości na podpieraniu ściany- odparł swoim absolutnie zmanierowanym, spokojnym tonem i wyciągnął do niej rękę z papierosem.

Nim Hermiona zorientowała się co robi zaciągnęła się głęboko i poczuła w gardle osty ból a do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Starała się nic po sobie nie pokazać i oddała mu papierosa zdając sobie sprawę jakie to wszystko było po prostu ... dziwne.

Podzielił się z nią papierosem z ust do ust jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie i jakby robili to już nie raz jak starzy znajomi. Czy to dlatego, że był już pijany i nie miał pełnej świadomości tego co robi czy może chciał ją w jakiś sposób sprawdzić?

Stali obok siebie w milczeniu, Draco zaciągnął się po raz ostatni i rzucił niedopałek na podłogę przygniatając go butem. Hermiona poczuła, że czeka na jakąś odpowiedź z jej strony ale była zbyt skołowana by z nim dalej dyskutować.

W tej chwili nie wiadomo skąd przy jej boku pojawił się Thomas Delon i ze słodkim uśmiechem wyciągnął ku Hermionie dłoń:-

-Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zatańczysz ze mną Mademoiselle?- spytał rozbrajającym tonem a jej od razu zrobiło się cieplej na sercu i bez zastanowienia podała mu swoją dłoń.

-Nie obrazisz się, że ci ją kradnę?- spytał Delon Draco z którym jak ze wszystkimi utrzymywał przyjazne stosunki.

Hermiona ponownie zrobiło się gorąco gdy pomyślała, że Thomas uważał, że stała tu razem z Draco dla przyjemności i musiał jako jej towarzysza spytać go o pozwolenie na taniec. Na Malfoy'u nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia i po prostu odparł:

-Proszę, bawcie się dobrze.

Hermiona czuła się naprawdę dobrze tańcząc z Delonem i prawie nie przeszkadzało jej, że obejmuje ją trochę zbyt mocno a gdy mówi zbliża swoją twarz trochę zbyt blisko jej. Gdyby nie niepokój wywołany tą dziwną wymianą zdań z Draco byłby to całkowicie udany wieczór.

####

Malfoy wciąż stał przy ścianie i obserwował jak Hermiona tańczy z Thomasem już czwartą piosenkę.

Czuł głęboką irytacje a innych, poważniejszych odczuć starał się nawet do siebie nie dopuszczać. Choć przed chwilą sam ją prowokował, mówiąc , że nie korzysta z życia widząc ją na parkiecie w objęciach krukona poczuł się... dotknięty.

Dotąd myślał o Granger jako o ślicznej zabawce której nikt nie powinien dotykać. Fakt , że mimo uczucia do Wesleya kołysała się teraz w ramionach innego chłopaka wywołał w nim wzburzenie. Pomyślał, że jeśli w końcu porzuci swój smutny styl i postanowi się z kimś zabawić powinna zrobić to z nim. Może był to wpływ alkoholu ale po raz pierwszy pomyślał o niej w tak konkretny sposób. Jego pragnienie by się do niej zbliżyć nagle wydało się całkowicie naturalne, jakby było w nim od zawsze.

Stał sam jeszcze przez jakiś czas próbując zwrócić swoją uwagę na innych uczestników balu by się trochę uspokoić.

Gdy rozglądał się po sali zauważył Lisę Harlow stojącą w grupie razem z koleżankami. Wszystkie zwrócone były w jego stronę i wyraźnie go obmawiały żywo chichocząc. Zauważyły, że na nie spojrzał i szybko się odwróciły a Lisa zarumieniona spuściła wzrok.

Drako poznał ją gdy odbywał karę za jakieś przewinienie a ona jako młodsza dyżurna Gryfindoru miała skontrolować wykonanie zadania. Była o rok młodsza, miała ciemne proste włosy , brązowe oczy i była nim wyraźnie zauroczona. Draco pomyślał, że grzechem było by zmarnować taką okazję i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w jej kierunku oddzielając ją od grupy przyjaciółek zaproszeniem do tańca.

Gdy następnego ranka usiadł półnagi na łóżku Lisa która akurat wyszła z łazienki podeszła to niego i zarzucając mu ręce na szyję czule się w niego wtuliła. Draco był zaskoczony, zwykle on i aktualna dziewczyna ograniczali czułości do tych kilku godzin w łóżku by potem nawet na siebie nie spojrzeć.

Ale Harlow była słodka i urocza więc odwzajemnił jej uścisk nie mogąc jednak przestać wyobrażać sobie jakby się czuł gdyby to inna Gryfonka o brązowych oczach siedziała teraz na jego kolanach.

####

Dwa dni po balu wracając z lekcji eliksirów niewiele myśląc zaprowadził Hermionę w głąb korytarza i z pełną premedytacją złożył na jej ustach pierwszy w jej życiu pocałunek.


	4. Chapter 4

Akcja tego rozdziału ma miejsce po wydarzeniach z rozdziału pierwszego.

####

Rześkie powietrze obmywało twarz Hermiony gdy powolnym krokiem wspinała się na najwyższe stopnie trybun przy boisku do Quidditcha. Mimo zimnego wiatru nie założyła szalika ani czapki jakby mając nadzieję, że zewnętrzny chłód wpłynie kojąco na jej skołatane nerwy.

Trening drużyny Gryfindoru właśnie się rozpoczynał i Hermiona usadowiła się na ławce szukając wzrokiem Harrego, Rona i Ginny, którzy jeszcze nie wznieśli się w powietrze.

Dziwnie się czuła przebywając na stadionie podczas treningu, zwykle ledwo znosiła obecność na samych meczach ale od pewnego czasu zapełniała swój umysł i swoją uwagę wszelkimi dostępnymi zajęciami. Uczyła się jeszcze więcej niż zwykle, od nowa rozpoczęła lekturę ,,Historii Hogwartu'' i godzinami patrolowała szkolne korytarze jako główna prefekt Gryfindoru. Podczas posiłków w wielkiej sali gadała jak najęta, śmiała się i bez mrugnięcia okiem godziła odrabiać prace domowe za przyjaciół.

Grała pełną energii i pilną Hermionę podczas gdy wewnętrznie była całkowicie rozbita.

Na początku wydawało jej się, że utrzymuje pozory normalności aby nikt nie zorientował się, że coś się stało, że zaszła w niej jakaś zmiana. Później ze zgrozą stwierdziła, że gra przed samą sobą nie chcą pozwolić natrętnym myślom i obawom wedrzeć się do świadomości.

Zawodnicy ruszyli podrywając miotły w powietrze. Hermiona obserwowała jak Ron cały obity w brązowe ochraniacze zajmuje miejsce przed wielką kolistą bramką.

Jeszcze parę tygodni temu wszystko było normalnie, mogła patrzeć na niego bez poczucia winy i dominującego smutku.

Ron rozejrzał się po trybunach i gdy ją zauważył żywo pomachał, wyraźnie uszczęśliwiony jej obecnością. Hermiona odmachała mu siląc się na blady uśmiech.

Kochała go całym sercem a on niczego nie świadomy traktował ją jak siostrę. Pogodziła się z tym, zaakceptowała fakt, że nigdy nie będą razem lecz czuła głęboki żal na myśl o tym co się ostatnio stało. Oczywiście nie była to zdrada, nie mogła zdradzić Rona nigdy nawet nie będąc w jego oczach potencjalną kandydatką do związku. Jednak czuła, że pozwalając całować się Malfoyowi przekroczyła pewną granicę i zdradziła nie tyle Rona co samą siebie.

Hermiona zawsze miała się za osobę o wysokim poczuciu moralności i uczciwości. Poprzez uczciwość nie rozumiała przestrzegania zasad (razem z Harrym i Ronem złamali szkolny regulamin chyba więcej razy niż ktokolwiek przedtem) ale działanie tylko w zgodzie z tym co myśli i czuję. A jednak pozwoliła sobie na nieszczerość i kochając jednego zbliżyła się z drugim.

Po pocałunku z Malfoyem przez parę dni próbowała wmówić sobie, że nic się nie stało, że większość uczniów zachowuje się tak cały czas często zmieniając partnerów. Wiedziała, że Draco ma jasno określoną reputacje i doświadczenie o wiele większe od przeciętnego ucznia Hogwartu.

Sądziła, że dla niego ich spotkanie w korytarzu było zwykła zabawą i sprawdzeniem czy perfekcyjna prymuska Gryfindoru ugnie się pod jego wpływem.

Przez następne dni przemykała korytarzami niczym cień starając się za wszelką cenę uniknąć spotkania z nim i spojrzenia mu w oczy. Bała się, że posądzi ją o zakłamanie wobec Rona lub wyśmieje jej pruderyjność.

Jakie było jej zaskoczenie gdy dokładnie tydzień po ich pierwszym pocałunku wracając z zebrania rady uczniowskiej spotkała Dracona czekającego na nią przy głównym wyjściu na dziedziniec.

I on znów pierwszy wykonał ruch i zanim się zorientowała czuła na biodrach jego ręce a w ustach jego gorący oddech.

I znów uderzyła ją bolesna świadomość, że będzie się tego wstydzić i żałować ale nie potrafiła przestać. Nie kochała Draco, nawet nie była w nim zadurzona. Dokładnie widziała jakim był człowiekiem i dostrzegała wszystkie jego wady. Jednak jej ciało zdawało się ignorować tą wiedze zatapiając się w fizycznym aspekcie ich spotkania.

Po raz drugi dała się ponieść jego zachłanności i wręcz topniała pod jego ustami. Raz rozbudzone pożądanie nie dało się łatwo ugasić a to , że przez tyle czasu odmawiała sobie jakiejkolwiek bliskości jedynie potęgowało doznania. Miała wrażenie, że znajdują się w jakiejś próżni, liczyła się tylko dana chwila.

Hogwart nocą wytwarzał jakąś magiczną, zmysłową aurę. Uświadomiła to sobie gdy następnego ranka zobaczyła Draco w świetle dnia podczas śniadania. W zwykłym mundurku szkolnym, otoczony grupką innych ślizgonów nie sprawiał już tak pociągającego wrażenia. Patrzyła jak odchodzi od stołu rzucając wszystkim pogardliwe spojrzenia tak jakby nie byli godni przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on.

Fakt, że zeszłej nocy to właśnie on znów sprawił, że zrobiła coś wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi w trzeźwym oglądzie poranka wydawał się wręcz niewyobrażalny.

Huk odbitego tłuczka wyrwał ją z rozmyślań i sprawił, że aż podskoczyła na miejscu.

Potrząsnęła głową próbując na nowo zebrać uciekające myśli i skupić się na śledzeniu zawodników. Właśnie zobaczyła jak Harry ze złotą odznaką kapitana na piersi instruuje Rona który przepuszczał gol za golem. Patrząc na nich Hermiona zastanowiła się jak zareagowaliby na wieść o jej dwóch spotkaniach z Malfoyem. Nie sądziła by byli oburzeni tym co robiła, sami zajmowali się tym samym praktycznie przez cały czas - Ron nie wychodząc z objęć tej lolitki Lavender a Harry po kolei uwodząc wszystkie kandydatki do drużyny Quiditcha.

Najbardziej oburzyłby ich fakt komu Hermiona pozwoliła się całować i choć ich konflikt z Malfoyem wydawał się zażegnany na pewno nie potrafiliby jej zrozumieć. Być może nawet uznaliby jej zachowanie za zdradę w odwiecznej niespisanej wojnie między Gryfonami a Ślizgonami.

Opuściła głowę i mocno zacisnęła powieki po raz kolejny próbując przerwać gonitwę myśli i kierować je na bezpieczniejsze tory.

Usłyszała skrzypnięcie drewnianych schodów prowadzących na trybuny i po chwili zobaczyła Draco wraz z resztą ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha. Jak zwykle robili dużo hałasu i chwile zajęło zanim usadowili się przy barierkach.

Draco w pewien sposób odstający od reszty rozejrzał się po trybunach po czym utkwił wzrok w Hermionie. Jego spojrzenie było mieszanką zaciekawienia i złośliwości.

Hermiona wytrzymała jego spojrzenie nie zamierzając pokazywać mu, że tu w świetle dnia i wśród innych ludzi działa na nią tak samo jak gdy byli sami.

Malfoy szepnął słowo Marcowi Shebanowi który był kapitanem drużyny Sliterinu i oddzielił się od grupy kierując ku Granger.

Patrzyła jak się zbliża i nie okazując żadnych emocji odsunęła się by zrobić mu miejsce obok siebie.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco z gracją usiadł obok niej i przez chwilę milczeli wpatrując się w przestrzeń boiska.

-Miło cię widzieć Granger- odezwał się wreszcie spokojnym, prawie rozleniwionym głosem.

Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała, jedynie skinęła delikatnie głową. Draco zatrzymał przez chwilę wzrok na jej profilu po czym znów skierował go przed siebie i odrzekł rozbawiony:

-Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak zapaloną fanką sportu.

-Nie jestem, przyszłam tu dla przyjaciół. Czego nie można powiedzieć o twojej drużynie- powiedziała i ruchem głowy wskazała na grupę Ślizgonów stłoczoną przy barierkach. Głośno komentowali a raczej wyśmiewali wszystkie zagrania drużyny Harrego , co chwilę pogwizdując przenikliwie.

Draco prychnął cicho zdając się mieć te same odczucia co ona.

-Mieliśmy przyjść tu podejrzeć ich taktykę i wyłapać słabe punkty ale najwyraźniej dla niektórych to zbyt wielkie intelektualne wyzwanie i wolą zdzierać swoje gardła.

Hermiona spojrzała na Malfoya i zobaczyła, że gdy to mówił na jego twarzy pojawił się autentyczny niesmak. Pomyślała, że ego Ślizgona już dawno wymknęło się spod kontroli skoro nawet członków swojego domu traktował z takim poczuciem wyższości.

To co myślała musiało znaleźć odzwierciedlenie w jej minie bo zobaczywszy ją Draco powiedział:

-Mam udawać, że ich zachowanie nie jest prostackie tylko dlatego, że też są ze Sliterinu?

Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się na co Malfoy zmarszczył brwi najwyraźniej oczekując szybkiego wyjaśnienia.

-Masz bardzo skomplikowany system klasyfikowania tego co jest prostacie i godne pogardy a co nie.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Chociażby to-odparła Hermiona nie mogąc powstrzymać się od poruszenia drażliwego tematu- że na początku szkoły sam nie krępowałeś się obrzucać mnie najróżniejszymi obraźliwymi określeniami, ze szlamą na czele.

Powiedziawszy to wzięła głęboki oddech jakby przygotowując się na zgryźliwą ripostę Dracona. On jednak siedział nieporuszony z wysoko uniesioną głową i maską opanowania na twarzy.

-Tak, obrażałem cię i było to doprawdy żałosne- powiedział a szczerość tego wyznania i jego prostota wprowadziły ją w osłupienie. Ślizgon z kolei wydawał się niewzruszony, nie powiedział tego z żalem, wstydem lub w tonie poczucia winy, po prostu stwierdził fakt.

-Nigdy cię za to nie przerosiłem i jeśli teraz to cokolwiek da mówię: przepraszam- spojrzał jej w oczy bez cienia skruchy za to z przytłaczającą pewnością siebie.

Hermiona wciąż zaskoczona nie zdążyła się pohamować i odpowiedziała tylko:

-Nic to nie da, taka prawda, jestem szlamą bez kropli, czystej magicznej krwi.

Draco zaśmiał się:

-Tak , to fakt ale teraz nawet Malfoyowie wiedzą, że krew i pochodzenie nie mają już tak dużego znaczenia. Co innego pieniądze. Ja na szczęście mam jedno i drugie.

Powiedział to tak bezczelnym, rozbrajającym tonem, że Hermiona nie mogła zrobić nic innego i także się roześmiała.

Patrząc na wyniosły profil chłopaka stwierdziła, że akurat w jego przypadku krew i pochodzenie miały ogromne znaczenie. To, że odrobinę zmądrzał z wiekiem i doszedł do wniosku, że podziały ze względu na czystość krwi dłużej po prostu nie mają racji bytu nie wpływało na to w jaki sposób został wychowany.

Hermiona podejrzewała, że Draco zawsze byłby dość dumny i zdystansowany ale duch w którym się wychował jedynie umacniał jego najgorsze cechy. Jako rozpieszczony jedynak ze starego, bogatego rodu wykształcił w sobie ogromne pokłady pogardy, cynizmu i braku zrozumienia dla tych, którzy przyszli na świat w mniej szczęśliwych okolicznościach. Był bezczelnie pewny siebie a podpierany pieniędzmi i koneksjami swojego ojca nigdy nie bał się mówić głośno tego co myśli i sięgać po to czego akurat sobie zażyczył. Dodatkowo był inteligentny i nie posiadał żadnych zahamowań więc w większości przypadków dostawał wszystko czego chciał.

Kolejną cechą podkreślającą jego szlachetne pochodzenie i dającą mu przewagę na wielu polach był jego wygląd. Nie chodziło o to że był bardzo wysoki oraz miał szczupłe, wysportowane ciało, takich chłopców było pełno w Hogwarcie. Tym co zwracało na niego szczególną uwagę była wyjątkowa bladość, wręcz przezroczystość i prawie białe włosy. W wielu przypadkach takie atrybuty pewno nadawały by swojemu posiadaczowi zniewieściały wygląd ale w jego przypadku ta blada aura jedynie uwypuklała męskie cechy i nadawała mu jakąś szlachetną egzotyczność. Hermiona musiała niestety przyznać, że wiele elementów swojej intrygującej prezencji Draco zawdzięczał ojcu. Lucjusz był okrutnym, złośliwym manipulantem ale nikt nie mógł odmówić mu obycia i wdzięku. Draco absolutnie nie dorównywał mu pod względem wrodzonej klasy ale podejrzewała, że będzie ją zyskiwał po prostu z wiekiem.

-A więc to wszytko? Jestem aż tak płytka?- pomyślała nagle Hermiona- pewność siebie i ujmująca powierzchowność wystarczyły bym pozwoliła na to co się między nami stało?

Draco siedział obok kompletnie nieświadomy, że jest obiektem jej rozmyślań. Irytowała go cisza która zapadła między nimi. Podchodząc do niej nie spodziewał się neutralnej, przyjacielskiej pogawędki ale to w jaki sposób się do niego odnosiła był szalenie drażniący.

Spodziewał się po niej czegoś innego. Tak jakby ich dwa momenty bliskości kompletnie nie miały dla niej znaczenia skoro nikt ich nie widział i działy sie po zmroku.

Draco musiał w duchu przyznać, że był pewny swojego oddziaływania i spodziewał się, że skoro dziewczyna już dwa razy odwzajemniła jego pocałunki będzie szukała z nim kontaktu i zachwycona potulnie wpadnie w jego ramiona. Teraz już w pełni świadomie pragnął by skupiła na nim swoją uwagę, być może nawet przeniosła na niego swoje uczucie do Wesleya.

Gardził sobą za swoje wymykające się spod kontroli emocje. Nie był niedoświadczonym szczeniakiem, dobrze znał świat cielesności i seksu więc fakt, że zbliżenia z kompletnie dziewiczą dziewczyną odcisnęły na nim tak wielkie wrażenie wprawiał go w furię.

Spojrzał na Hermionę z ukosa i zauważył, że jej twarz zwrócona w stronę boiska ma nieobecny wyraz. Świadomość, że teraz pewnie rozmyśla o Ronie na nowo wzbudził w nim falę niechęci i napięcia. Spojrzał na rudowłosego chłopaka niezgrabnie dosiadającego miotłę i sarkastycznie uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wydało mu się niewiarygodne, że to właśnie taki chłopak jest obiektem uczuć Granger. Uważał Wesleya za przygłupiego, nieposiadającego żadnych ambicji sługusa Pottera i w żaden sposób nie mógł pojąć jak taka dziewczyna jak Hermiona w ogóle mogła zwrócić na niego swoją uwagę, co więcej zostać odrzucona.

Powinna mieć partnera równego sobie , takiego który stanowiłby dla niej wyzwanie a jednocześnie traktował w sposób na jaki zasługiwała. Draco pomyślał, że powinna być z kimś takim jak on, takim, który mógłby jej wszystko zapewnić i którego towarzystwo działało by na nią stymulująco.

Na myśl, że kiedyś z pewnością spotka kogoś takiego (może nawet będzie to Delon) poczuł gniew tak gwałtowny, że nagle poderwał się z miejsca.

Hermiona pogrążona w rozmyślaniach ledwo zauważyła że Draco wstał i stanął na schodach kierując się ku swojej drużynie.

-Miło było pogawędzić Granger- odparł z ironicznym uśmieszkiem i dodał- dziś w pokoju życzeń Krukoni organizują sekretną imprezę. Mogłabyś dołączyć, o ile oczywiście odważysz się podnieś swój wzrok znad książki.

Hermiona odpowiedziała mu równie złośliwym uśmiechem.

-Dziękuje, pojawię się na pewno, Thomas zaprosił mnie juz dawno temu.


End file.
